


Coffee

by thesirensong



Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, hope this makes up for the angst from the last one in this series, pure fluff again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: from the one word prompt series. Logan gets pouty.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Coffee

Logan stared at the pot in dismay, his travel mug in hand and his glasses skewed on his face because he’d fallen asleep at his desk again.

There was no coffee. At all. He’d already checked the pantry, there wasn’t even any instant left.

He still had work to do and he’d lost precious hours last night falling asleep and now there was no coffee to keep him up the rest of the day. This was awful. A travesty, really. Logan was having coffee centered emergency and he was going to maybe throw a fit if he wasn’t able to solve this crisis soon.

Hearing footsteps, Logan glanced over his shoulder to see Roman. Who’d likely been up for hours now. He narrowed his eyes behind his glasses, finally adjusting them so they sit properly on his face.

“Roman.”

The prince stopped, not turning away from the fridge, but Logan could see the sly grin sitting on his face.

Logan’s going to kill him.

“Did you hide the coffee again?”

“Did you stay up most of the night working on grading papers again?” Roman retorted, finally looking at his husband.

“If you think I’m not willing to become a widow under mysterious circumstances, my love, you are sorely mistaken.”

Roman just grinned, pulling out the jug of orange juice and uncapping it.

Logan watched with growing disgust as his husband drank straight from the bottle, never breaking eye contact.

“That’s it. I want a divorce. Hiding my coffee, drinking straight from the bottle, leaving your prop projects everywhere, I can’t live like this!” Logan exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air dramatically as he moved out of the kitchen, pouting when Roman only laughed behind him.


End file.
